Michael Skidmore
Michael Skidmore is the father of Jonah and Katherine Skidmore, and the husband of Linda Skidmore. He does not learn of his children's adventures in time or the fact that Jonah is a missing child from history until Redeemed. ''The Missing Series Found After Jonah asks his parents questions about his adoption, Michael calls the adoption agency from where they got Jonah. He is given the contact information of FBI agent James Reardon, the same name Jonah and Chip found in Chip's adoption papers when they broke into a safe that belonged to Chip's father. Linda and Michael then take Jonah and Katherine to Reardon's office to meet with him and get information on Jonah's adoption. However, Reardon rudely refuses to give them any meaningful information and even threatens them by saying Jonah could potentially be deported if they investigate his adoption any further. One month later on October 28, Linda and Michael take Jonah, Katherine, and Chip to the adoption conference at Clarksville Valley High School that Jonah and Chip were invited to. Linda and Michael separate from Jonah, Katherine, and Chip when the children and adults split off into their respective groups. Sent Jonah, Katherine, and Chip return from the Time Cave and are reunited with Linda and Michael at the adoption conference. Linda and Michael are completely unaware that the three of them traveled through time or that they were nearly kidnapped. Revealed Shortly after Katherine is kidnapped by Lindbergh, Linda and Michael inexplicably unage into teenagers. While Michael takes advantage of his youth and acts immature, Linda demands Jonah for answers. Shortly after, JB and Angela, also unaged into teenagers, arrive at the Skidmore house and the former tranquilizes Linda and Michael, allowing Angela and himself to talk with Jonah without disruption. The three of them drive to the Time Cave in Angela's car with Jonah's sedated parents in the trunk. They remain in the Time Cave sedated while Jonah, JB, and Angela travel to 1932. Before confronting Charles Lindbergh about not trusting Gary and Hodge, Jonah asks Angela to let him say goodbye to his parents, in case he fails and time collapses. Jonah tells his parents he is going to travel through time and he may never see them again. However, due to the delirious state they are in caused by unaging and being tranquilized by JB, Linda and Michael do not understand the seriousness of the situation and believe Jonah is just playing a game. When Jonah and Jordan meet for the first time, Linda and Michael, like Katherine, have memories of both Jonah and Jordan being part of their family. Redeemed Jonah, Katherine, Chip, JB, and Angela attempt to explain time travel to Linda, Michael, and Jordan, specifically the separate and blended dimensions of time that resulted in Jonah and Jordan growing up apart. Jordan angrily rejects the explanation and uses JB's Elucidator to send him family and himself to the future. Shortly after, Linda and Michael are frozen in time and trapped inside a Time Hollow by Second. Michael and Linda are reaged by Second/Kevin and accompany Jordan to Curtis Rathbone's office, along with Jonah, Katherine, Chip, JB, and Angela. Despite everybody being frozen by Rathbone, they manage to defeat him. In the epilogue, Michael and Linda adopt Kevin as their third son. They are also shown to now be good friends with Angela and Hadley. Description In ''Found, Jonah claims that Katherine has a "ski slope nose", a trait in which she apparently inherited from Michael. In Sent, Michael is described as having a "familiar bald spot". In Revealed, it is shown that he was very immature as a thirteen-year old boy. In Redeemed, while still a thirteen-year-old, Michael mentions he found school to be boring. Appearances * Found (Book One) * Sent (Book Two) * Revealed (Book Seven) * Redeemed (Book Eight) Category:Supporting Character Category:Jonah's Family